Lydia Hollow
Lydia Hollow is a tribute made by Nightlock Kryptonite. She is one of my new tributes and I will be using her in future games to come. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. (Bold=Important and Normal=Extra Information) Information Name: Lydia Hollow Age: 15 District: '''7 Appearance: Above '''Personality: '''Lydia is wierd tomboy. She has always wanted to be a boy because she loves everything that boys do and she hates everything that girls do. She spends most of her tme playing football with other boys and she has become a lumberjack, a job desinged for the boys and is very good at it, though many people think that its wrong for her to do a mans job, be she just writes it off as sexism and she carries on. Many girls pick on her because she is different but the boys love having her around because they think that its cool how she is so good at football and chopping down trees, so when the girls come up to her the boys immendiantly help her out. Even though she wants to be a boy, she still has a massive crush on this boy called Levi because he is 'so fit and sexy'. Also, she is very bubblely and is the best person to have a bit of banter with. '''Weapon Of Choice: Axe Alternate weapons: Tomahawk and Sickel Reaping: '''Reaped Strengths: Climbing trees and her innocent but deadly look. Weaknesses: She is a terrible swimmer and hates to be even near it. '''Alliance: '''Anyone thats willing. '''Token: '''A oak leaf with a funny shape that looks like a fox on it that she found when she was crying under a tree due to bullying that cheers her up, and it always has that affect on her when she is sad or in pain. Interview angle: Cute, innocent and tomboyish '''Bloodbath Strategy: Run to the outskirts of the cornucopia and pick up everything she can see then bolt into the forest with whatever is left of her alliance. If she can see a axe she will run to it, but not if it will endanger her life. Games Strategy: Stick with her alliance until the very end when they start to turn on eachother, she will try not to kill anyone but if someone attacks her she will unleash hell fury on the attacker, preferably decapitation, but anything works. If all of her alliance dies then she will drop the 'innocent' act and start to get nasty, real nasty, and find the other tributes and kill them with her axe. Decapitation all the way... Reasons for winning: To keep on living and to help out other unfortunate tributes that are reaped. Back-story: Lydia realised that she wanted to be a boy when she was 8 because she loved to play football and hang out with boys. Her mother forced her to wear dresses and to hang out with girls when she found out about her secret. Her mum also made it public by telling all the other mums that she was 'confused' and 'ill', this enraged Lydia and she then moved out of her mothers house to live in her friends, Levi's house. Levi thinks that she likes girls so he isnt self consious around her and tends to just get naked in front of her. She realised how much she like him when she saw him naked. She has had her feelings for him ever since. She became a lumberjack when she was 13 and showed that she was pretty good at it. She could chop down tree after tree which amazed most of the boys that could only do about 5 a day. She learnt some cool tricks with a axe and she knows how to use it to kill. She also learnt how to throw them properly so they can hit anything she wants. When se was 15 she was reaped but conveniantly there was a axe right next to her, so she said that she is taking it with her and if they said no they will get chopped up into little pieces. Gallery Lydia Hollow Reaping.png|Lydia Hollow Reaping Lydia Hollow Tribute Parade.png|Lydia Hollow Tribute Parade Lydia Hollow Arena.png|Lydia Hollow Arena Lydia Hollow Victor.png|Lydia Hollow Victor Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:15 year olds Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes